<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>senses by stardustskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856525">senses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskies/pseuds/stardustskies'>stardustskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love in the galaxy: poetry collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, F/M, Feelings, Home, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskies/pseuds/stardustskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a small poem like short story recounting the feelings of jyn and cassian as they sit on the beach at scarif.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love in the galaxy: poetry collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there will be no description of their death what happens after is completely up to you. just vibe with it ;) </p><p>if you would like to listen to something while reading i have listed the songs that fit best :) </p><p>songs: “Work Song” by Hozier or “Sign of the Times” by Harry Styles (which ever you prefer)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>water<br/>
the soft, languid waves licked the shore. the stark contrast between the serene sight and the world altering discord of their reality was almost jarring </p><p>sand<br/>
neither were used to the feeling of it, they never had the luxury of beaches let alone anyone to go with. they never had anyone to experience the simple joy that is golden sand leading into a vast crystal clear blue ocean.  </p><p>the soft sand, the tranquil rhythmic<br/>
lapping of the clear blue water, the fervor of their embrace, putting them at ease, at peace while the world crumbles around them. and yet they still feel a warmth </p><p>warmth<br/>
a warmth not from an artificial source or even from the blazing sun but a warmth from within. from the feeling of being at home. finally truly being at home wrapped up the embrace of another </p><p>not just anyone the only person who has stayed, who has come back time and time again..... them </p><p>them.<br/>
their here, they stayed, and they always will. </p><p>the soft sand, the quite steady lapping of water, his light breathing fanning her neck,<br/>
and just above it all these beautiful tranquil sounds, audible only to her,<br/>
his lips ghosted over her ear<br/>
a whisper: </p><p>“i love you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and there it was!! i hope you enjoyed this, i wrote this as a way to destress and i just found it in my notes. i thought i might as well post it on here just because ;) it means the absolute world to me that you decided to read this. thank you from the bottom of my heart. </p><p>let me know any thoughts you have! i love you so much&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>